Edward and his pranks
by ambre20AZ
Summary: Edward thought that Revenge was the key. Emmett started it. So he'll finish it. This is a sequel to Emmett and his pranks
1. the beginning

_**This story will take place after Breaking Dawn...:D hope you enjoy**_

_**Sorry I haven't writen anything for a while. Ok maybe about 3 months. But still I've been busy with exams and my computer always and constantly breaking down. So please bear with me if I don't write anything for a while again. I hope you liked it :S**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward?" I asked.

_He's been so quiet. It's not like him. Well he is quiet sometimes, but the aura emitting from him is just intoxicating. _

"Yes my love?" he asked softly, smiling that crooked smile of his that I truly love.

For a moment I lost all my thoughts.

"Bella?" said Edward.

"Why have you been so quiet?"I asked.

"I was just thinking," said Edward.

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular...Actually if I tell you would you be able to keep a secret?" Edward asked, doubting my loyalty to him.

"Of course. How can you even doubt my loyalty to you. We're married now Edward, I'll do anything you ask me to do." I said, smiling.

"I'll tell you later. Tonight. I promise," he said.

Then we heard Renesmee scream. We looked towards the sound. She was playing with Jacob. They were laughing at how the birds wouldn't go near Rosalie. Then Emmett can thundering down the stairs followed by Jasper. Jasper was holding a vase. A vase I recongised as Alice's favourite. Jasper's face was furious. Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Rosalie, Jacob can you take care of Renesmee for a while? I've jsut got to talk to Bella for a sec?" said Edward.

Everyone looked at him curiously. Then he ran. I followed closely behind. Soon he stopped in our meadow. It was still as beautiful when I was still human. I layed on the ground. He followed.

"Now what is this all about? Why are you acting so mysteriously?" I asked. "And if you don't give me an answer, I will force you to give me one. Which you won't want me to do."  
He chuckled. "I'll tell you. You don't have to go to extremes just to know what I'm thinking."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Anyways. Remember 2 years ago? Emmett made us play this little treasure hunt game?" he said.

"Yes...?" I said catiously. Knowing something was up.

"Well do you want to play again? But this time I want to get Emmett."

"I thought you forgave him?" I said.

"I did. I just want to...repay him!"

"So you'll be giving out the clues?"

"Yes"

"Ok. I trust you." I said.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "We'll start tomorrow!"

"You know he'll kill you for taking his idea?" I said stating the obvious.

"What? He didn't invent the game, technically speaking"

I sighed. "Come on let's get started on those clues."  
"Well you can't see them love. Only I can. I'm sorry. But you'll just have to trust me. " He said.

"Is this going to be some sort of Edward's little revenge?" I asked.

"Of course" he said evilly.

_**Alice's POV**_

_They're planning something. IT's going to be fun. I can't wait. I know what they're up to. I can't believe they won't tell me. They know that I'll know anyway. Oh can't wait to see Emmett's face on real life. This is going to be so much fun..._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_They're planning something. I bet they are. The look on Alice's face tells me everything. _

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_I better not be humiliated. Bella and Edward are planning something. I know it. I can feel it. _

_**Esme's POV**_

_I can't wait. Bella truly is a horrible actress. But oh well. I knew they planned something. _

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_Bella's face as always gives away what they just did. They've been planning. UGH!.It better not be a waste of time. _

_**Jacob's POV**_

I shook my head at the sight of Bella and Edward coming back. _I knew it. My suspicions were right. They were planning something. I bet I'll be a part of this. _

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_Mum looks a little suspicous. And the way dad keeps giving mum a look of warning. What have they been up to? They better tell me. I'm their daughter. _

_**Emmett's POV**_

_I wonder if Edward would mind if I ask Bella to fight with me? I don't think he'd mind. I will do it. I'll ask her. Later though when he's away from her. _

_**Edward's POV**_

_They all know. Except for Emmett. Excellent. Plan is ahead. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't look so suspicous that she's doing something wrong. OH well. We can work on that later. She's so cute. When she tries so hard to conceal everything. My Bella. La tua cantate. _I ran to my room and locked myself in it. I took out a box which will have all the necesseties I need. _Thank God it was still in there. _I picked up a piece of paper. _Excellent. Emmett will never figure out these. He better be prepared. This treasure hunt will at least last for a week at the minimum. AHAHAHAHAHA_

_**Emmett's POV**_

_UGH it's Edward laughing. It sounds like someones choking or something. tehehehehe I'm so evil. _

_**The next day...**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Can everyone please come in the living room?" I said.

Soon everyone came in. I sat next to Bella on the sofa.

"Well this is not a request. You all have to do it. Or else it just won't work." I said

"What? What won't work?" Emmett asked.

Agh my dear brother.

"Well we're going to play a game. My own version of treasure hunt" I said wickedly.


	2. Revenge is sweetest

_**Emmett's POV**_

_Edward started out handing everyone little pieces of paper. I was so excited. I got mine. It read._

**Roll on course kite**

_Trust Edward to come up with this kind of riddle. _

"Now each of you have your own riddles," Edward said. Then he deliberately looked at me. "So there's no cheating!"

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked

"I'm looking at you because you're the one that's most likely to go cheat!" Edward shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's start already!" I whined.

_I was excited to get this started. And for my evil plan to begin._

_**Bella's POV**_

_Edward started handing out little pieces of paper to everyone. I got mine. I saw Edward give me a wink when he handed me, my_

_riddle. I read mine._

**I pass before the sun, yet make no shadow. What am I?**

_I rolled at my eyes at this. Trust Edward to make mine easy. Of course the answer is the wind. So all I have to do is sniff the air and see if I can smell anything that would lead me to my next clue. _

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_Gosh, everyone in this house is so childish. At least I was glad I get to go with Renesmee. Well it's not been decided yet. But they won't stop me. I'm taking her with me. _Then I saw my reflection from the mirror. _Oh, wow my outfit looks faboulus today. I wonder if I can change to suit this event. Alice bought me new jeans as well. I think I should go change._

"You look fine Rose," Edward sighed.

I rolled my eyes. _Always in my head. _

"Here's your clue!" said Edward.

_I read mine. It said:_

**I do the exact opposite of you, yet we're exactly the same!**

_Gosh what is it with them and my mirrors. Just because I think that what you look on the outside is important, that does not mean that they have to go and make fun of it., GOSH. _Jasper stood closer to me. I saw him Eye me warily. I just shrugged and leaned on Emmett. He was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me.

_**Alice's POV**_

_So sad, I can't play. Just because I already know what's going to happen. Just because Emmett's going to fall of-_

"Alice!" Edward whispered.

_I rolled my eyes and took "my clue" Of course it had no clue on it. It was just a reminder to stay far away from them and to stay close to Edward and to give no hint to anyone at all. I could already memorise this. Gosh Edward is too thorough. _

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Everyone's emotional aura is so...nice. I could get used to this. Everyone being so happy. Well except for Rosalie. But she's an exception. I wonder what my clue will be?_

_I'm excited too. I took mine. It said:_

**I maybe fluffy or furry. But I am a sadistic creature. I can growl and hunt just like you. But when it comes to mythical creatures. I am more human. What am I?**

_Well that's a toughie. Which werewolf do I go to? There's heaps of them. Maybe that's part of the treasure hunt. To challenge ourselves? Oh well. I like challenges. _

_**Esme's POV**_

_Oh how exciting. I really wished I was partnered with Carlisle. That would've been more fun._

"Esme, do you mind being partners with Carlisle? It's just easier this way," said Edward as though he could read my mind.

_Which I think he did. _

"No I don't mind at all. Well if Carlisle doesn't mind then I don't mind!" I said

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Of course I want to be partners with my wife. My glorious wife." said Carlisle.

_So melodramatic. Oh well. He's so cute when he is though. So happy._

"Well here's your clue. Good luck!" said Edward.

I took our clue. It read:

**What is it that someone has to take before you can get it?**

_Well that makes sense. I think I get it. But I'll let Carlisle answer. He'd be happier._

"What do you think my darling?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think it's our photo. But I want to hear your answer."  
"I thinks it's our photo too." I smiled.

Carlisle gave me a quick peck.

_**Edward's POV**_

_I feel so happy. Like really happy. So strange to have these emotions. _

"Ok everyone. You have your clues. So go!" I said.

Everyone just stood there. _Didn't they understand me? I can. HA_

"So we're just supposed to go?" Alice asked (part of the act)

"Yes. GO!" I said.

Still no-one moved.

"What about Renesmee?" Bellas asked.

"She'll be fine. She can go with Rosalie if you want?" I said.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

"That's fine with me" said Rose, a bit smug.

_YAY! I get Renesmee, thought Rosalie. _

"GO!" I said.  
And still no one went. I sighed. I took out an air horn from my pocket, and blew it. Everyone quickly ran into action.

_How exciting. So exciting. They'll all be so happy with their treasure. Well except for Emmett. AHAHAHAHAHA_

"Edward. Stop laughing!" said Alice.

She was the only one left. _I didn't know I was laughing out loud._

"Sorry Alice. Just got carried away!" I said.

"Don't worry. I would too. This is so cool. The way you planned it and everything!" she said.

"You should go. We want to keep up this act!" I said.

"Ok. I'll see you later!" sasid Alice.

Then she left too. I quickly ran to the meadow. Where I shall be meeting Jacob. He was already there. Just in time. Good, good.

"Everything is in place, Edward. The paint, the fake trap, Billy and Alice if she already left." Jacob informed me.

"Thanks Jacob. Now go run to your mark!" I told him.

This is just way too exciting.

_**Ok sorry everyone if I took so long to write the next one. I had exams and more exams and homework. Oh and I also forgot my password which is half the reason why this took so long. SO please PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  
reviews are welcomed :D**_

_**xxxxxx**_


End file.
